Love and Other Things
by Despedida
Summary: Random moments and arcs between John and Six. my first fanfic. please read and review. Rated T to be safe and for language.:)
1. Taking Chances pt1

**Taking Chances pt.1**

**Six**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or alien races in this story but it would be so cool if I did. They belong to Pittacus Lore or James Frey and Jobie Hughes) **

What happens when you put seven aliens and one human in a car? A lot of things can happen, that's for sure.

Nine was driving the car. John and Bernie Kosar were sitting shotgun. Marina, Ella, Eight, Sarah Hart, and I were shoved in the back. Ella was on Marina's lap, Eight was partly in the middle, Sarah was next to him and I was squished against the window. It sucked. A lot.

"How's everything going back there guys?" Nine asked us.

"How do you think? There are five us back here." I replied sharply.

"I'm guessing not that well." He said. John laughed. BK made a barking sound that sounded like laughing. I leaned back as much as I could and scowled. My temper had been short since John had found Sarah and sine he found out that she never gave him up to the FBI. Now he spent all his time with her. They were always holding hands. I always felt this fluttering in my stomach every time I saw him kissing her. It didn't bother anyone else at all. And I knew why it pissed me off a lot. I was in love with John. But John never noticed. It annoyed me so much.

Nine stopped in front of a motel near Santa Fe. I got out of the car feeling relived. I grabbed the fake ID that John made me and went to get some rooms. John and Nine came with me while everyone else got out of the car.

I walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me we would like for rooms for the night." I told her. She looked up from her magazine.

"IDs please?" she asked. I handed her my ID. According to the ID card my name was Theresa Johnson, I was 21 and I was born on June 6th. John's sense of humor was so cheesy sometimes. When I first saw the ID I just shook my head.

The lady looked over it and the handed it back along with four keys.

"Enjoy your stay" she said dully. As we walked back to the group John and Nine were discussing rooming issues.

"Well, Nine you should room with Eight seeing as he's the only one who can put up with you." John said pointedly. Nine shrugged

"Sure, why not. Maybe I'll get him to hate me as much as you do" Nine said.

"I'll room with S…" John started.

"Johnny boy I think you and Sarah should be kept in separate rooms." Nine said with a devilish smile on his face. John punched him in the arm.

"I was going to say Seven or Marina, so really no problem there." He replied.

"Ella will be with BK obviously. She loves the little guy." Nine said.

"He is pretty lovable" John agreed.

"That leaves…" Nine started.

"…Sarah and I." I finished for him. Great, I got to be stuck in a room with the girlfriend of the guy I was in love with. Fun.

"Yeah, so that takes care of that." John said. Then he stepped towards the rest of the group.

"Okay so here are you rooms and your roommates. In 34 Sarah and Six, 35 Eight and Nine, 36 Marina and I, and in 37 Ella and BK. No complaining" he said. Then he handed out the keys. I walked up the stairs and down the hall to room 34. I opened the door and looked around.

It was a big-ish room and it had, thank god, two beds. I set my stuff down and looked around some more while Sarah unpacked. I saw there was a balcony in all of the rooms we shared. I stepped outside onto the balcony. It was nice. I reminded myself to come back out later. Sarah was done unpacking and was reading a book, which I found surprising since she was always with John.

I stepped outside the room and walked down the hall to room 36. I knocked on the door. Marina answered.

"Hey." She said

"Hi" I replied, "can I come in?" I asked. She nodded. I stepped inside. There was only one bed and John had set up camp on the floor. When he saw me he smile and I felt my heart melt.

"Hey there" he said casually.

"Comfy?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Yes" he answered. Then he sat up and hit his head on the bed corner.

"Shit" he said loudly.

"John, I told you take the bed" Marina said.

"I'm fine. Besides it wouldn't be gentlemanly to let you sleep on the floor" he said.

"Marina you must let him take the floor he has to be a gentleman!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Marina giggled.

"Are you sure you don't want the bed?" Marina asked.

"Not unless you want to share." He replied with a grin.

"Yeah I think I'll pass on that one." Marin.a replied.

"Good, because I will not take the bed." He said. Marina shook her head and I sighed.

"So Six what did you want?" He asked me.

"Well I wanted to see that you're okay and that you weren't annoying he hell out of Marina." I said truthfully. He chuckled.

"He's not that bad." Marina said.

"Well I guess he only annoys the crap out of me then." I stated. John smiled.

"That's right. I only annoy the crap out of you and Sarah." He said. Of course he had to bring up Sarah. That just ruined it for me.

"Well I'll be out of your hair. Speaking of which John you need a haircut" I said. John ran his fingers through his hair.

"No I don't." He said. I looked at Marina

"Good luck." I told her. Then I left the room and went back to 34. I opened the door and heard the shower running so I assumed that Sarah was taking a shower. I walked onto the small balcony. I leaned against the railing and looked at the sky. The sun was partially covered by clouds but otherwise the sky was clear. I looked at the sky and thought about Katarina. I missed her a lot and I thought about how I could have saved her.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Nine come out onto the balcony next to me.

"What you thinking about sweetheart?" He asked me. I jumped a little and then turned to face him.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"Really, nothing. That's surprising. Normally your brain is always whirring around ideas." He said. I glared at him. I prayed to god that Nine never got the ability to read minds. Everyone's lives would be hell if he did.

"I don't have to be thinking all the time." I said.

"I guess but here is something to chew on. Why don't you be all badass and tell John you love him." He said. I chocked on the air I was berating for a moment.

"How…, When did…, you…," I sputtered out.

"It's not that hard to tell when you have a legacy that lets you feel other people's emotions."  
"Oh no" I groaned.

"What?" Nine asked.

"You can read emotions. Great now everyone's lives will be hell" I said. He laughed

"I'll try to use it for good only. But please tell John you love him" He said

"That'll work" I said sarcastically

"It will actually" Nine said

"Pray tell." I said.

"Well it will work because he loves you as well. He's always worried about you. I can feel it. He needs you Six. You're like his sun. His entire world revolves around you being alive and well. Trust me." He said. Then he walked back into the motel room. I just stood there in shock. _John is in love with me._ I kept repeating that on line over and over in my head for hours until the sun set. I hoped Nine wasn't lying. I made a mental note to kill him if he was.

I walked back inside. Sarah was lying in bed listening to her IPod. I slipped into bed silently and decided I wasn't going to take Nine's advice. I would just let nature run its course.

* * *

The next day I woke feeling exhausted. I barely slept last night. I kept seeing Katarina getting killed and Lorien getting destroyed. I kept waking up and then attempting to go back to sleep.

I slowly got dressed and packed. Then I walked outside. Everyone else was ready. John looked at me and I saw worry cross over his face. He walked over to me and smiled sweetly. I felt my heart beat faster.

"You look live been to hell and back." He told me. I sighed.

"Really John, everyone _wants _to have the first thing said to them in the morning 'You look like you've been to hell and back.' Really?" I said. He shrugged.

"You do have bags under your eyes." He told me. He out his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I felt a tingling sensation where he touched me.

"I didn't sleep last night." I said defensively.

"And why was that?" He asked me.

"I kept dreaming of Katarina and Lorien. And how they were both gone in an instant and I could do nothing to save them." I said. John nodded looking solemn. He knew how it felt. He just pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in his neck.

"It's okay. It happens to all of us some days." He said. I pulled away from his chest. I saw Sarah glaring at us in the corner of my eyes.

"You should go. You know before your girlfriend spontaneously combusts." I said. He snorted

"If anyone is going to turn to ash it'll be Nine and it will be because of a lightning bolt from the great Maren Elizabeth." He said with a laugh. I shrugged and ignored the fact that he called me Maren Elizabeth.

"Probably. Well actually that's very likely seeing as he can read emotions." I said.

"Shit. He can read emotions. Our lives will be hell." He said. I laughed.

"That's what I told him when I found out." I said. But John wasn't paying attention and his head was turned around. He was looking at Ella with a fierce expression in his face. I tapped his shoulder. He turned around slowly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I was having a telepathic conversation with Ella." He said. I sighed.

"About?" I asked him.

"It's nothing important." He said.

"Tell me John!" I exclaimed.

"it was about whether or not I should..." he said and then he leaned in close. The next thing I knew his lips were crashing against mine. It took me a second to realize that he was kissing me. Then my arms slipped around his neck and I deepened the kiss. It was like our first kiss. I never wanted it to end. He pulled away slowly.

"…kiss you." He said. I felt absolute joy bubble up inside of me as I smiled.


	2. Taking Chances pt2

**Taking Chances pt.2**

**John**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or alien races in this story but it would be so cool if I did. They belong to Pittacus Lore or James Frey and Jobie Hughes)**

I don't know why I kissed Six. Well I know why but more like why I kissed her in the lobby in front of everyone. But I did. I couldn't help it. I was in love with her. I just wanted to take a chance. Life _is _about taking chances after all.

She smiled at me.

"Well you obviously listened to Ella." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I can't believe I took dating advice from an eleven year old." I said. Six looked at me.

"John, what about Sarah. She's standing right there." Six said. I knew that but I had no idea what to do. I looked over to where Sarah was standing but she was gone. I heard her going outside and I followed her. She was sitting on a bench and she was crying. I slid down next to her.

"Sarah?" I asked her softly. She turned to look at me and anger flicked across her face.

"I don't want to talk to you John." She said.

"At least let me explain. Please." I said.

"John I don't want to hear it." She said. She was so stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Listen please!" I begged her. She just shook her head.

"I know you don't want to know but I have to tell you." I said then I continued.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Trust me. I will always have a place in my heart for you but when I'm with Six I can't think strait. I need her. I was going to tell you before but I couldn't. I hope you can forgive me. If I were you I wouldn't forgive me either. But I'm still asking. I'm really sorry." I said. Sarah just looked at me. I kissed her on the cheek and headed back in side.

When I got back Six walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just hope that Sarah will be okay." I said. She cupped my face in her hand.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Six said. I smiled a little. Then I wrapped my arm around her waist. Everyone else was standing around and making small talk.

"Well look at this. The lovebirds return." Nine said. I opened my mouth to reply but Six beat me to it.

"Oh fuck off." She said. Nine laughed.

"Well should we get going?" Marina asked. Six shrugged.

"Nine maybe you should go check on Sarah." I suggested. He looked at me.

"Didn't you _just_ do that." He said

"Yeah, but I don't think it did much help. She hates me right now." I said. He shrugged as if to say _It's all on you bro_.

"Fine." He said as he went outside. I hoped he would make Sarah feel better seeing as I probably did nothing.

"Do you think he'll make things better or worse?" I asked Six. She shrugged

"With Nine you never know." She said.

"I agree." I said. Ella looked at us smugly

_Told you, you should have kissed her _she said to me telepathically

_Oh come off it I would have kissed her eventually_ I replied

_In what _twenty years._ You should thank me. _She said seriously.

_Fine thanks but I just took relationship advice from an _eleven_ year old_. I told her. She was about to reply when Six cleared her throat. I looked at her.

"You guys mind _not_ having a telepathic conversation." She said.

"Sorry." Ella and I said in unison. Ella turned around and started playing with BK. I looked at Six apologetically. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." She said.

"It won't. I-" I started to say. Then Nine walked in with Sarah who still looked sad but happier than a few minutes ago.

"Well he actually did it. What a surprise." Six said. We all laughed except for Nine.

"I can do other things than annoy the hell out of you." He said defensively.

"That's a surprise to be honest." Eight said.

"Did he annoy the hell out of you last night?" I asked Eight. He nodded.

"Let's get going." Nine said.

"Do we all have to squeeze in the back again?" Marina asked desperately.

"No. I got another car. John can you drive?" he asked me.

"Sure." I replied.

"Great." Nine said.

"Who's in the car with John?" Eight asked.

"You, Six and Ella." He said. That meant that Marina and Sarah would be in his car.

"Cool." Eight said. Everyone grabbed their bags and we headed outside after paying the receptionist.

I climbed into the driver's seat and Six was in shotgun.

"You know Six you would look really badass on a motorcycle." I said. She looked at me.

"Really John?" she asked me sounding slightly amused.

"Yeah, like a cherry red Ducati 848 or something like that." I told her.

"I think I'll stick to a car John." She said. I smiled

"I was just saying." I told her. She sighed and muttered something under her breath that I didn't hear. Nine was pulling out of the parking lot. I started the car and followed him out.

"Can you put music on?" Ella asked me.

"Sure." I said. I clicked on the radio and all of a sudden Justin Bieber's As Long As You Love Me was blasting through the speakers. Six threw he hand over her ears.

"Change the damn station!" she exclaimed. I clicked another button and some other pop song was playing.

"Thank god!." She said with a sigh.

"Why don't you like Justin Bieber?" Ella asked. Six laughed and brushed a strand of her raven hair out of her face.

"I have my reasons." She said and left it at that. I smiled.

"Ella, Six actually really likes Justin Bieber or whatever his name is. She has a secret crush on him." I told her. Her face lit up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep." I said with a laugh.

"Shut up John, I do not have a crush on Justin Bieber. I'm dating you." She said.

"I am aware that you are dating me but you wish you were dating him." I said. That got me a punch in the arm.

"That's not true." She said.

"Fine I give up." I said.

"Good." She said. I turned my eyes back on the road. We drove in silence for a few minutes listening to random music. Then Nine veered off onto some dirt road. I followed him and the car bounced around a little.

We kept driving for about five minutes until we pulled up to a shabby old house. Nine pulled over and so did I. I got out of the car and walked up to Nine.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"My Cêpan, Sandor, told me about this place. We can crash her for the night." He said confidently but he faltered a little at his Cêpan's name.

"Why not keep going?" Six asked from behind me.

"We have less of a chance of being found here." Nine said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What about Sarah?" I asked.

"What about her?" Nine asked me back.

"She can't stay here. We have to send her some place safe." I said.

"I can take her to Paradise." Eight said. I looked at him gratefully.

"Come back within the hour." Nine said. Eight opened the door and grabbed Sarah's hand. He closed his eyes in concentration and they were gone. We headed inside the house and looked around. The wallpaper was peeling and the whole place smelled faintly of tobacco.

"Nice place." I said to Nine sarcastically.

"Hey it'll do for the night." Nine said. I looked around a little more and found that the house had five bedrooms and three bathrooms.

"It's bigger than I expected." I told Nine. He smiled.

"I told you it was okay for the night." He said. Then there was a crash down stairs. Nine and I rushed down the stairs to see what was going on. We saw Eight laying on the floor. Six and Marina were kneeling next to him.

"What happened?" I asked. Six looked at me.

" I don't know he just came back and collapsed." She said. I kneeled down next to her and Marina.

"Have you tried to heal him yet?" I asked Marina.

"Of course we have!" Six exclaimed. I put a hand on his shoulder and felt the icy feeling crawl through my veins. Slowly Eight began to breath normally and he opened his eyes. After a few more seconds he was perfectly all right but I was drained of energy.

"Are you okay John?" Six asked. I nodded.

"I just need rest." I told her. I got up and sat down on the couch. Within seconds after I closed my eyes I found myself asleep.

* * *

When I woke up early morning light was streaming through the curtains. I blinked a couple of times to get the sleep out of my eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." I Heard Six say. I yawned and got up off the couch.

"Mornin'" I said. I walked over to her and kissed her.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Always thinking about food huh." She said. I shrugged.

"You know me." I said. She laughed softly. I hugged her to my chest.

"Six." I said.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said back. I smiled and then kissed her passionately.

-**AN: So the arc didn't really end the way I originally wanted it to but I thought it was nice that it ended with them saying I love you to each other for the first time. I would like to say thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed the first chapter of my fanfic. It means a lot. So I'll try and update soon. Until next time- Despidida out**


	3. Perfect

**Perfect**

**John**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or alien races in this story but it would be so cool if I did. They belong to Pittacus Lore or James Frey and Jobie Hughes)**

I stared at the text I had just received from Sarah. It read: **John I know that your kind only falls in love once so this is going to be harder than normal but I'm human and we fall in love more than once. I love Mark. I can't help it I just do. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I hope you understand.**

I looked at it with despair and felt my heart break into a thousand pieces and I felt tears well up in my eyes. He was glad that Sam had gone to get groceries and that Six was in the shower. But I wasn't alone for long.

Six stepped out of the bathroom in the motel room that we were sharing. She looked at me. I knew that I must've looked like a mess because I was. She walked across the room and sat down next to me on the bed.

"John?" She asked him with concern in her voice, "What's wrong?" He just showed her his phone. Six scoffed.

"I knew this would happen. Humans are unreliable. There never there when you need them or they're there but refuse to help." She said.

"Six, I love her. Nothing you say will make that change." I told her. She sighed. She was about to reply when Sam walked in the door. He looked at me.

"What's wrong man?" he asked.

"Sarah dumped him for some sleaze named Mark." Six said.

"She didn't. Oh man, dude that sucks." Sam told me. I got up off the bed.

"Whatever. I'll move on, get over her, forget about her. We just need to find the rest of the Nine and defeat Setràkus Ra and the Mogs" I said. I tried to sound confident but my voice faltered a bit. Six put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"You need to get over her soon. You can't mope around forever." She said. I glared at her.

"I can't get over her in a day! It's going to take time Six. I can't just shut out my feelings for her. I love her for god's sake." I said angrily.

"I know that but if it helps in any which way, Lorics don't always fall in love once. Many times it is for life but not always." Six said. Then she walked away in to the next room and started to shuffle things around like she was looking for something.

"You should go see what's wrong." Sam suggested to me.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know she just seems a little off don't you think?" Sam said. I sighed but went into the room that Six was in. She was looking through her bag.

"Is something up?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"Why would you assume that something is wrong?" she asked me in return. I shrugged.

"Blame Sam for that." I said. She smiled.

"He's always worried isn't he?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well you can tell him I'm fine." She told me.

"Well you do seem a little edgier that usual." I commented.

"Do I? Well I'll try to fix that." She said. I walked beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder to make her feel better. It was strange how normal it felt to have her leaning into me like she was my girlfriend and not Sarah. Then I remembered that Sarah wasn't my girlfriend anymore.

"Six, you can tell me anything. I know that something is bothering you." I said.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." She said. I squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. She smiled.

"You're a good friend John." She told me. I smiled.

"So are you." I told her. But when I said that there was this feeling inside my stomach that told me I was lying to myself.

* * *

I woke up on the floor with Six's head resting on my chest. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 3:26 am. Six was sound asleep so I moved as quietly as possible to avoid waking her up. I got up and walked into the hall. I saw Sam asleep on the couch. I crept into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. I popped it open and took a sip. I tried to sort out that feeling in my stomach. I stood there for an hour before I realized that I loved her.

"Can't sleep?" I heard Six ask me. I jumped a little and spilled some soda on the floor. Six laughed.

"Did I scare you?" she asked me sounding highly amused.

"Yeah. And that's answering both questions." I said.

"I figured." She said. I took another sip of soda.

"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either." I said.

"No shit, Sherlock." She said, I laughed.

"Why?" I asked her.

"It's one of those nights." She said. I understood. Some nights I was just consumed with thoughts of Henri and what I could of done to save him from dying and all the things that I did wrong.

"You." She said.

"I'm still trying to figure out all of my feelings and stuff." I told her. She scowled slightly. She was really cute when she scowled.

"I'm going to kill Sarah the next time I see her." She said.

"Don't. It would make things worse. She is dating the Police Chief's son." I said.

"She hurt you John. And she didn't have the guts to call you or do it face to face. She did it through text. She needs to pay." Six said fiercely.

"Whoa, that's a little bit crazy." I told her.

"Yeah, I know but you're my friend and like you said you won't get over her in a day." She said. I wondered how long it would take her to figure out that I had already gotten over her.

"Well, I'm not miserable and moping around." I pointed out.

"No you're not." She agreed.

"Want some soda?" I asked her and offered her the bottle. She took it from me and took a small sip.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked Six. I don't know where the question came from but it just kind of popped up. She looked at me with surprise.

"No. Katarina died when I was thirteen and I never moved in to a place semi-permanently. I just lived like a nomad. I never had a chance to get to know any boys long enough to fall in love with them." She said.

"Why did you want to know?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"It just kind of popped into my mind." I told her. I looked at my watch. It was 4:30.

"We should go to bed." I told her. She looked at my watch and nodded her head in agreement. I grabbed my backpack from the kitchen counter and laid down on the floor with it behind my head as a pillow.

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor?" Six asked.

"I'll be fine." I said. She turned around. When I thought that she was out of earshot I whispered "I love you" quietly. Six didn't hear it or she pretended not to. I closed my eyes and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up three hours later to the smell of something burning. I shot strait up. I ran toward the kitchen and saw there was a pan on the stove with fire shooting up three feet up. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out. Then Six came into the kitchen and looked around.

"Were you trying to cook?" she asked me.

"No, were you?" I asked. She shook her head. We looked at each other for a moment

"Sam!" We shouted at the exact same time. Same came running into the kitchen

"Oh shit. The bacon." He said.

"You clean this up now. You have ten minutes to make this place look new." Six said. Sam's head hung low as he got to work.

"Nice job Sam." I said with a laugh.

"You go get us breakfast." Six told me.

"That might not be the best idea. I am a wanted terrorist." I pointed out. She groaned.

"I have to do everything myself." She grumbled to herself. Then she turned invisible and left the motel room.

"This sucks." Sam said to me.

"It's your fault for trying to cook." I told him. Then I went to the one bedroom we had and started to pack up. By the time I had finished Six was back.

"Breakfast is here." She said. I grabbed the bags off the bed and went outside. I dropped the bags on the floor and went over to the counter. Six had gotten three Egg McMuffins or whatever you called them. I grabbed one and wolfed it down in three seconds flat.

"Don't kill yourself." Six said.

"Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine. _I _won't kill myself" I said. I leaned in real close to her.

"But you might kill me someday." I said. Then I kissed her cheek playfully. She blushed.

"Really? You think I'll kill you. Sam, what do you think?" She asked.

"I'm not going to get in on this." He said and went back to cleaning the kitchen.

"Well then, should we go?" I asked. Six was about to reply when my phone rang. I walked over to it and picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"John? It's really you?" I heart a heart achingly familiar voice aske on the other line.

"Sarah?" I asked. My voice faltered a little. I saw Six look at me.

"What do you want?" I asked her icily.

"John, don't be mad please." She begged me. I laughed.

"Not be mad! How can I not be mad! You broke up with me through a text message." I said.

"I didn't want t-" I cut her off.

"I need to go." I said. Then I hit the end call button. I threw my phone back into my bag.

"Let's go." I said. Then I grabbed our stuff and headed outside the motel. Six followed me out. Sam came a few minutes after. I stormed out into the parking lot. Six caught up to me.

"John!" she yelled. I stopped and turned round. She walked up to me.

"It's going to be all right." She said. Then she leaned in and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back with equal passion for what seemed like eternity. When we broke apart we were gasping for breath.

"I love you." I told her.

"I know." She said and smiled.

"I love you too." She told me.

"It's about time to!" exclaimed Sam. I looked at him quizzically.

"You've obviously been in love for a while. I was getting tiered waiting around for you to get together." He said.

"So you're okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said.

"After all Four plus Six equals ten." He said with a laugh.

"You know I have to agree with the geek on this one we are pretty perfect together." I told Six.

"I am not a geek!" Sam said.

"Yes you are." Six said.

"Let's go find the rest of the Garde." I said. We climbed into the car.

"Which way should we go?" I asked Six.

"I think Seven is in Spain. Let's go there first." She said. I nodded. Before I started the car I heard a bark. I opened the door and Bernie Kosar jumped in to the car.

"Hey boy I was wondering where you were." I told him

_Oh, here and there_ he replied telepathically. Then he jumped in the back of the car and sat next to Sam.

"Let's go to Spain." I said. Then we headed towards the nearest airport to unite the rest of the Garde and defeat the Mogs and Setràkus Ra.

**-A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last two chapters. It meant a lot. I would appreciate ideas for my next one shots and arcs that will go into the story. Please feel free to PM me your ideas. Until next time –Despedida out**


	4. Unexpected pt1

**Unexpected pt. 1**

**Six**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or alien races in this story but it would be so cool if I did. They belong to Pittacus Lore or James Frey and Jobie Hughes)**

I held on to John's hand tightly as we walked down the cold streets of Cleveland looking for signs of the Garde.

"Are you sure that one of the Garde is here?" I asked John.

"Yes. I saw a dot here on the globe. That means one of us has to be here." He said. I sighed.

"John, what if they moved on?" I asked him.

"If, after three days, we don't find any signs we can go over to Europe and search there for them like you wanted. You want something warm to drink?" he said to me.

"What?" I replied looking at him skeptically. He shook his head towards a small coffee shop.

"Oh, um… no I'm good." I told him. He shrugged and we kept walking. We walked for a few more blocks before I stopped and sat down on an icy bench. John sat down beside me.

"It's hopeless John. We're never going to find one of us here. The city is too big." I say.

"We might…"

"We have no chance of finding them here. Everyone can blend in in big cities. That's why Henri and Katarina kept us in small towns. It's impossible for us to go unnoticed but…" I started

"It's impossible for them to go unnoticed as well." John finished.

"I think we should go back to the car. Sam probably needs us." I said. John nodded and stood up. As he did a jogger who was coming our way crashed into him causing them to go flying on the ground. John got up and offered the jogger his hand. She ignored and stood up.

"Watch it." She said and started jogging away. John looked at me and gave me one of his million dollar smiles and said "That was a pleasant lady." I sniggered and stood up.

"Good job cowboy." I said to him. We started back towards the truck. On the way back we saw a tall man I a long black trench coat.

* * *

When we got back to Sam's truck he wasn't there.

"Why do boys always run off at the most inconvenient times?" I asked myself.

"Because it annoys the girls and we find that fun." John replied jokingly. I walked around to the driver's side of the truck and saw a note taped to the side of the door. I pulled it off and read it. It said

_John I'm going to a small store on 2__nd__ street to get food. Bernie Kosar is with me. I should be back in an hour. The time is 5:00_

I showed it to John and he looked down at his watch.

"It's 5:10. We should still be able to catch him." John said. I nodded and we both started to run towards 2nd street. We ran at a slightly faster than normal human speed and we had been running for about three minutes when I saw Sam.

"Sam!" I shouted. He turned around and looked at me in shock.

"Hey. I left a note for you and…"

"We need to go. There are Mogs here." I said. John nodded to prove my point.

"Let's go then." He said. We turned around and walked as fast as we could back to the truck. With Sam and BK we took ten minutes to get there instead of two or three.

When we reached the truck all of us jumped in and Sam started it. We drove out of the city as fast as we could. Only when we were safely out of Ohio did any of us say a thing.

"That was close." John said.

"Too close. Now we head to Europe." I said.

"Europe? Wait…why?" Sam asked.

"Six thinks that there is a Garde in Europe so we have to go there." John said.

"Well, not right away but soon." I interject.

"We should rest for a few days and then start to search again." John said. I nodded slightly in agreement. I pointed out that there was a motel coming soon so Sam took the next exit and pulled up to a small motel.

"I'll get the room." I said.

"I'll come with you." John said but I shook my head.

"_I_ am not a wanted terrorist. You, however, are and Sam is supposed to be your fugitive, so I think I'll go." I said with a knowing look towards John. He sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Fine, I guess I'll stay. I made all of us some fake ID's though. Sam, your new name is Greg Christensen. Six you're Kate Christensen. The two of you are siblings and I am Peter Arrington. I'll be your cousin." He said and handed us passports, licenses and ID cards.

"Or you could be my sister's boyfriend." Sam said with a snigger. I ignored him and went inside.

"One room for the night please." I told the lady at the desk and handed her a wad of cash. She gave me a key and started to read a magazine. I walked back outside, grabbed my bags and led Sam and John to our room.

We entered and looked around. There was one bed and a small bathroom.

"Sa-Greg you and Peter will get to sleep on the floor." I said. Sam groaned in protest.

"Why do you get the bed?" he asked. I smiled.

"Because I'm a girl and girls always get the bed." I told him.

"Doesn't Pete get to share a bed with you?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"We are not dating!" John and I yelled at the same time.

"All I good time my friends." He said and then walked into the bathroom.

"What the hell does he mean by all in good time?" John asked.

"I mean that one day you and Six are going to get together." Sam yelled from the bathroom. John and I stood there in silence. Sure, I liked John a lot as a friend but having Sam say that one day we would get together made me realize that I liked John as more than a friend. But he had Sarah. I would only ever be his friend.

A knock on the door broke the awkward silence that had settled in the room.

"I'll get it." I said. I opened that door and said "What do you want?!" rather harshly.

"I want to talk to you Kate." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up into the emerald green eyes of my ex-boyfriend, Bradley Gordon.

**A/N: I am unbelievably sorry for such a long time taken to update. First I had no ideas, then my laptop broke, and then I got a short term replacement without Word, and I just got Word now. I know that it is no excuse but I hope that you can forgive me. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it is short but I wanted it to end on a cliff-hanger and it came around quicker than I expected. ~Despedida**


	5. Unexpected pt2

**Unexpected pt. 2**

**Six**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or alien races in this story but it would be so cool if I did. They belong to Pittacus Lore or James Frey and Jobie Hughes)**

"Bradley?" I asked my voice full of disbelief.

"Hey. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Kate? Who is this?" John asked.

"This is Bradley, my ex-boyfriend." I said. I looked at him guiltily. John looked furious. I should have told him about Bradley. I mean, he told me all about his past and I told him how I got captured by the Mogs and how I escaped them and that was it.

"Can I have a word? _Privately_?" he asked. I nodded and motioned for Bradley to stay outside. John closed the door. Sam was still in the bathroom taking a shower.

"Why did it never come up that you had a boyfriend?" John asked.

"It wasn't important." I said.

"Not important? Not important? I think it is important now that he is standing outside our motel room! And how the hell does he know your name!" John yelled.

"Fine I'll tell you what happened. It was about three years ago, two years after I escaped the Mog base I had moved to a small town in Tennessee. I was fifteen and my name there was Kate Pendleton. Bradley was an outcast like me and over time I guess I developed feelings for him and we started going out. It was the first time I had ever felt like I belonged. But then Bradley started to change. He became too different and he broke up with me. I felt devastated and I grew carless. I was almost caught by the Mogs again. So I left one night. I vanished as if I had never been there. I never ever thought that I would see him again." I told John. He looked at me with sympathy and pulled me into a comforting hug. Then he whispered: "Do you want me to kick his ass for you?" I laughed and pulled away.

"Thanks but I think I could take him by myself" I said. John smiled and then he opened the door.

"Come in." he said kindly but there was no mistaking the edge in his voice.

"Kate…" he started but I cut him off with a raised hand

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"I was driving to Ohio to visit family and my car broke down. So I called the mechanics and the nearest they can be here is tomorrow so I walked down to the motel and I saw you walk in so I followed you to your room. I wanted to say that I want to give it another shot between you and me. Last time around I was a jerk."

"No kidding" John muttered. Bradley shot him a look.

"I think that we should give it another shot. I promise that I will be better this time. Will you please give me another try? The past three years you've been on my mind and I need another chance. Please?" Bradley asked. I looked at him, shocked. I thought about how great I felt with Bradley but there was John as well. Bradley was great but he would never stick around, John would. And I really liked John.

"Bradley, you're a great guy but I can't trust you. Not after what you did." I told him. A look of rage passed over his face. He stepped towards me until we were so close we could have kissed and he whispered menacingly in my ear "We aren't done yet." John pushed him away from me.

"Back off or I kick your ass into next week." John said.

"_Right,_ like you could even throw me?" Bradley asked with a laugh.

"You would be surprised." John said. Bradley turned around and walked out the door laughing at the thought that John could throw him.

"Well he's a major pain in the ass." John said. Just then Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Who is? You aren't talking about me are you?" he asked. John and I laughed.

"No, we aren't. But you are a pain" John said. Sam looked at me.

"You are." I said seriously. Then I looked at John and we both started laughing.

"So who's the pain in the ass you were talking about?" Sam asked.

"Bradley." John said. Sam looked at him.

"Six's ex." John said.

"Six had a boyfriend? That's impossible." Sam said. I shook my head.

"His name was Bradley and he just visited us. He's also an ass." I said.

Sam looked shocked. I guess no one thought I could have a boyfriend.

"Wow! You had a boyfriend. Well John I guess you're just second best." He said. We all laughed.

"Let's go to bed now." I said and threw John and Sam two extra blankets that I had found. Then I climbed into bed and closed my eyes

(Line break)

When I woke up the entire place smelled like waffles. I got out of bed and looked around me. John was sitting at the table with a giant, and I mean giant, stack of waffles. I looked at the floor and Sam was still sleeping.

"Where did you get the waffles?" I asked him.

"It's part of the complimentary breakfast." He said.

"Did you wipe out the waffle supply?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Do you want me to take them back?" he asked. I answered him by taking five of them and wolfing them down. He laughed and we kept eating waffle after waffle. When there were eight left I stopped and looked at John.

"Should we save some for Sam?" I whispered. He shook his head and grabbed four and tossed me the last four. We finished them just before Sam woke up. When he did he took a deep breath.

"Did you have waffles?" he asked us. John and I shook our heads. Sam gave us a look.

"Then why does it smell like waffles?" Sam asked.

"Oh, it's air freshener." John said.

"Really!" Sam said with a look of awe on his face, "That's wicked. Can I have some?" he asked. I couldn't believe he was that stupid. I looked at John trying to keep a straight face. That worked for about three seconds before the two of us were on the floor laughing so hard our faces were red.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"The fact that…you could…be so…stupid and…that you…believed…there was…such a thing…as waffle…smelling…air freshener." John said while trying to catch his breath but the moment that he finished we were laughing again.

"So you did have waffles?" Sam asked. I sat up and nodded while taking deep breaths.

"Could you have saved some for me?" Sam asked us.

"We could have, but we decided not to." John said with a smile.

"_Thanks._ I guess I'll just go down to the kitchen and get some more waffles." Sam said. I laughed.

"Good luck with that. John took all of them." I said. Sam grumbled and sat down at the table.

"Okay it's time to leave." I said. We went outside and I checked us out. Then we climbed into the car. Sam kept complaining the entire way so I pulled over at a McDonald's and got him some breakfast. We drove until we reached the Kentucky airport.

"I'll get the tickets." I said. John looked at me.

"How will you get them? We have no credit card and paying for three tickets in cash is really suspicious." John said. I sighed.

"You have to make everything so impossible." I said and he just shrugged.

"You could always be like Moses and use your awesome powers to split the ocean and we could just walk to Europe." John suggested. I groaned and started to walk by him. I bumped into him and I turned around to say sorry and I found myself kissing him. Before it got too serious I pulled away from John.

"S-Kate…" John started.

"I can't. I just can't." I said and ran away from him pretending not to see the hurt in his eyes.

**A/N: Did any of you catch the Mortal Instruments reference I threw in there. I'll give you a hint. It's close to the end. I know it has been a while this chapter just took a while. So I have an announcement , I really like where this Unexpected arc is going so I am going to post i separate story called well um… ****Unexpected****. Please check it out. I wont be posting any more of it on this story. -Despedida**


End file.
